Hojo Hibiki
Houjou Hibiki is one of the main Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with her childhood friend, Minamino Kanade. Like Misumi Nagisa, Hibiki has a bright personality and excels at sports, but is bad at studying. Although her father is a violinist and her mother is a music teacher, Hibiki thinks she has no musical talent. She also loves to eat sweet things, especially the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Hibiki's alter ego is Cure Melody (キュアメロディ Kyuamerodii). She uses the red fairy tone to transform, Dory. History Early Life When Hibiki and Kanade were young they used to be best friends.They would play together all the time. They used to go to an old church to listen to music and sing together. This all changed at their school entrance ceremony. Becoming a Cure When Hibiki went to visit the old church she and Kanade used to play in, she met Ellen who is also Siren. Ellen looks into Hibiki's heart and sees Hibiki's emblem, a G Clef. Siren then tries to steal Hibiki's emblem. She runs out of the church only to find herself cornered by the Trio the Minor and Siren. Then Hummy falls from the sky with the Fairy Tones. Shortly after the commotion, Kanade walks to the church and sees Hibiki, the trio, Hummy and Siren. Kanade came to church so she could listen to the record she and Hibiki used to listen to when they were young. She then sees Hummy and shouts a bit. Siren sees Kanade's emblem which is also a G Clef. The Trio the Minor then surrounds Kanade. Siren and the trio try to steal their emblems. When they finally reach the emblem, the emblem reacts and Siren and the trio are blown away. Siren and the trio are suprised by this. Suddenly, Hummy and Siren spot a note on Kanade's record. Hummy dashes for it but Siren turns it into a Negatone. The Negatone turns Kanade's record into a monster. Both Hibiki and Kanade are angered by this and suddenly, their emblems come out of their hearts and they turn into Cure Modules. Hummy then tells the two girls how to transform. Hibiki and Kanade then transforn into Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. Cure Melody "Playing the raging tune, Cure Melody" 爪弾くは荒ぶる調べ！ キュアメロディ！ "Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Cure Melody" Trivia * Cure Melody is the first Cure who wears her hair in pigtails that doesn't have yellow/blonde hair. * Hibiki is the first sporty Cure who has long hair, as Nagisa, Saki, Rin, Love (unofficially) and Itsuki, have shoulder-length hair (although Love and Itsuki has long pigtails as Cures Peach and Sunshine). * Hibiki has the second most drastic change in hair color when she transforms into Cure Melody, the first being Setsuna with her hair going from purple black to bright pink into Cure Passion, as Hibiki's hair goes from orange to pink. 'Gallery' Untitled.PNG|Hibiki in her school uniform Houjou_Hibiki.JPG|cure melody/Hibiki Hibiki plays football.png|Hibiki plays football Hibiki eats cake.png|Hibiki eats cake Bild 1.png|"Playing The Ranging Tune ,Cure Melody" 56g1j65fg4j.jpg|Cure Melody profile for Pretty Cure All Star DX 3 167954_144348918956931_100001454714267_275470_8176233_n.jpg|Scene from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3. Melody img01.jpg|TV Asahi's picture of Cure Melody. Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Cures Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ characters Category:Gallery